Un extraño romance con un problematico
by EriMegumi
Summary: "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" Eso parece una tontería y una mentira para cualquier persona pero Vanitas y Roxas comprueban que no es una mentira si no que es muy cierto. Yaoi VanRoku, ¡Cuidado! Lemon.


_**Al fin! pude terminar este fic que me tomo mucho tiempo è.e quería terminarlo y subirlo hace como dos dias pero no podía y precisamente ayer lo terminaría pero por culpa de Halloween no pude :I en fic aquí esta, por cierto esta historia es VanRoku, no acostumbro a escribir cosas de esta pareja pero me dio curiosidad de ver como seria, al principio no iba a tener lemon pero al final si tuvo -w-Uu en fin espero que les guste**_

* * *

Y allí estaba el pequeño Roxas, en detención no tenia la más remota idea de cómo paso pero ya que, estar castigado por un par de horas no era malo, lo que si era malo es que tenía que estar con ese sujeto: Vanitas.

En realidad no lo conocía del todo y ni siquiera iban en la misma clase y grado, solo sabe de el por su reputación de los chicos problema y de los peores, hasta que recordó como termino castigado, de haber sabido que Vanitas estaba en la cafetería haciendo o terminando una maldad jamás no hubiera ido, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ya solo faltaba como 2 hrs para que su castigo terminara, lo mejor seria mirar el reloj como un tonto e ignorar por completo al buscapleitos, igual Roxas podía pasar mucho tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra a alguien.

Era difícil concentrarse en el reloj ya que el pelinegro lo miraba de vez en cuando por largos minutos provocando algo de rabia en Roxas, pero lo que le daba mas rabia era que estaban en un mismo sillón y el maldito de Vanitas estaba cercas muy pero muy cercas de Roxas teniendo el maldito granuja mucho espacio, el rubio tenia tantas ganas de gritarle, por que lo miraba tanto y aprovechar en decirle sus verdades en cara, pero como no lo conocía del todo seria una perdida de tiempo total.

-"_A parte de buscapleitos es un maldito acosador sexual"_- es lo que pensaba del pelinegro. Suspiro y siguió mirando el reloj que parecía que iba cada vez mas lento.  
-¿Y por que te castigaron?- por fin escucho hablar al pelinegro, Roxas giro un poco su cabeza ignorándolo por completo. -Tch…- a Vanitas le desagrado por completo ser ignorado, sujeto rápidamente el brazo del rubio apretándolo con fuerza, se acerco lo suficiente y le grito en el oído.  
-¡¿Oye estas sordo o que?!  
-¡AGH!

Roxas se levanto del asiento y se froto un poco su oreja, miro al ojiamarillo con rabia mientras que este sonreía de manera burlona.

-Si estuviera sordo no hubiera gritado como loco- alzo un poco la voz el rubio.  
-Sera mejor que no grites mucho si no quieres mas horas de castigo.

Tenía razón.

-¿C-Como quieres que no alcé la voz si tu me gritaste en el mero oído?  
-Tú tienes la culpa por haberme ignorado cuando te pregunte algo.

Ese comentario casi hace que Roxas explote.

-Mira tú, si no fuera por tu culpa no estaría aquí y te ignore por que me vale un peine conocerte.

Dicho eso Roxas se volvió a sentar pero esta vez un poco mas alejado.

-Hmph que genio…-murmuro Vanitas, quien se volvió acercar al rubio- Pues a mi me gustaría mínimo concerté un poquito.  
-Por favor seguramente solo para ir a buscarme y joderme la vida, no gracias así estamos bien.  
-Si que eres un amargado Roxas.

El rubio abrió sus ojos como plato, ¿Cómo rayos sabia su nombre?

-¿Me haz estado espiando?- pregunto Roxas demasiado ofendido.  
-No, solo leí tu nombre en tu credencial escolar.

Vanitas mostró la credencial a Roxas, este rápidamente agarro su mochila y reviso uno de los bolsillos de enfrente donde normalmente dejaba esa tarjeta, ¿Era una broma?

-"_¿En que momento me quito la credencial?"  
_  
El ojiazul dejo escapar un suspiro, no era una broma y tampoco era una copia de su credencial, quien sabe como o en que momento se la robo, Roxas le quito con una rapidez de felino aquella credencial guardándola en su sitio.

-Genial ahora resulta que eres un ladrón…no podrías caer mas bajo.

Eso hizo enojar a Vanitas.

-Mira que yo no soy ningún ladrón.  
-Ah claro sigues siendo el buscapleitos imbécil.

Hasta allí llego la paciencia de Vanitas, el ojiamarillo sujeto el cuello de la camiseta escolar de Roxas.

-Sabes que prefiero ser el buscapleitos que ser el idiota bipolar.  
-"_¿Bipolar?" _¡Yo no soy ningún bipolar!  
-No- dijo Vanitas con mucho sarcasmo-He visto tus pequeños cambios de humor.  
-Eso no significa que yo lo sea, además genio un bipolar es casi esquizofrénico que están medicados y yo no tomo ningún tipo de medicamento, ponte a estudiar mejor en lugar de joder.  
-Como saber que tu tomas medicamento a escondidas.  
-¡Yo no hago eso!  
-No te creo.  
-Pues que me importa yo solo se que digo la verdad.  
-Aja claro.  
Roxas dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido.

-Por que no mejor te callas Vanitas así le haces un favor al mundo y a mí.

Al decir su nombre, se sorprendió mucho el pelinegro y sonrió de manera diabólica.

-Vaya si sabes cual es mi nombre y yo pensando que ni querías conocerme- dijo de forma sarcástica y con un toque de puchero.  
-"_Mierda"-_ La mente de Roxas buscaba una excusa lo más rápido posible.-P-Pues eres….  
-¿Si?- Vanitas hacia o mas bien ni lo intentaba contener una carcajada.  
-Eso…. ¡Tu tienes la culpa por andar como loco siendo alguien problemático!- soltó por fin Roxas, Vanitas dejo el cuello de la camiseta y se hecho a reír, Roxas se molesto y empezó a darlo golpecillos en la cabeza a Vanitas.  
-¡N-No te rías de mi no es gracioso!  
-¿No?- apenas pudo decir algunas palabras el pelinegro-Si yo me estoy muriendo de risa.  
-Tienes un pésimo sentido del humor- seguía medio chillando Roxas.

Por tanto discutir…o más bien de que Vanitas molestara a Roxas pasó las 2 horas volando.

-Sabes que al carajo contigo yo ya me voy- dijo finalmente Roxas, agarro su mochila y abrió la puerta de golpe.  
-Hey Roxas tu credencial.  
-¿Volviste a quitármela?  
-Si.

Roxas suspiro y se acerco a Vanitas, el rubio se encontraba en estado calmado ya poco le importo esa vez que le quitara su credencial por segunda vez, se volvió hacia el pelinegro, Vanitas inclino un poco su cabeza para mirar mejor al pequeño rubio, este se sintió un tanto incomodo.

-¿Q-Que?  
-Hmph es que cambiaste de humor de nuevo, te dije que eres bipolar.  
-C-Cállate no es cierto simplemente…mejor cállate…

Le arrebato la tarjeta de plástico, Vanitas estudio bien el rostro de Roxas…sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¿Eh?  
-Tus mejillas están rojas.

Roxas cubrió su rostro rápidamente y se volvió a la puerta.

-C-Claro que no, es que hace calor eso es todo.

Vaya que miente demasiado mal.

-Sabes que estamos en un lugar con aire acondicionado y apenas se siente el calor.  
-¡Cállate!

Roxas salió corriendo del salón.

-Vaya…-murmuro Vanitas, agarro su mochila y también se fue de ese lugar, mientras mas lejos de la escuela mejor.

Al día siguiente Roxas llego a la escuela más temprano de lo usual, seguramente por culpa de las pesadillas de anoche, al entrar al su salón se encontró con sus amigos: Hayner, Pance y Olette. Los tres estaban hablando muy a gusto, Roxas sonrió al verlos, por alguna razón parecía que leyeron la mente de Roxas por llegar temprano a la escuela se acerco a ellos, sus amigos se volvieron.

-Hey Roxas- saludo Hayner.  
-Hola muchachos.

Roxas tomo asiento delante de su amiga Olette, giro un poco la silla para poder mirar a sus amigos. Los tres centraron su atención en Roxas, aprecia que lo iban apuñalar o algo por el estilo.

-¿Dónde estuviste el día de ayer Roxas?-pregunto Pence.  
-No te habrás saltado las clases ¿verdad?

Hayner miro a Roxas de forma acusadora como si el hubiera tenido la gran idea de desaparecer en el ultimo momento.

-Claro que no-el ojiazul dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro-Lo siento, es que ayer el prefecto me castigo.  
-¿QUE? ¿POR QUE?- preguntaron los tres al unisonó acercándose un poco mas.  
-Bueno…ayer cuando fui a la cafetería por una botella de agua me encontré con Vanitas…

Sus tres amigos se rascaron la barbilla, ese nombre se les hacia muy familiar.

-No es el muchacho que causa problemas a todos los profesores…- Olette fue la única que se acordó rápidamente ya que también le ha tocado conocerlo por pocos minutos.  
-Ese mero.  
-Eso es tener mala suerte-comento Hayner.  
-Dímelo a mí…en fin, como llegue justamente cuando este granuja había hecho algo y para acabarla también llego el prefecto y lo cacho incluso pensó que yo le ayude.

Roxas apoyo su cabeza en su mano, se fastidio otra vez recordando todo el espectáculo de ayer.

-Eso es una tontería ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no hiciste nada?- Hayner no parecía nada contento acerca de ese pequeño inconveniente se levanto de su asiento dispuesto en hacer algo.  
-Ya sabes como es el prefecto, si decía algo el me haría la vida difícil hasta que nos graduemos.  
-Bueno si…tienes razón.- suspiro Hayner y se volvió a sentar-Como sea ¿Que mas paso?  
-Pues estuve encerrado por varias horas en detención, sin hacer o decir nada pero al demente este se le ocurrió joderme por un largo rato.  
-Vaya idiota- se quejo el otro rubio.  
-Es más bien un abusivo…-aclaro la chica.  
-Yo diría granuja- dijo con un tono de burla Pence.  
-¿A quien le dicen idiota granuja?- esa voz tan grave y fría con cierta rabia asusto a Hayner y Pence quienes se levantaran de su asientos rápidamente, se volvieron un poco encontrándose con la mirada asesina de Vanitas, los dos se pusieron pálidos como si hubieran visto un fantasma o un demonio, mas bien si era con un demonio  
-Tch…-Roxas frunció el ceño y miro por la ventana mandando a un carajo a Vanitas.  
-Muy bien ustedes tres lárguense que ocupo hablar con su pequeño amigo…- ordeno el pelinegro.  
-Ni de chiste- Hayner parecía listo para pelear contra Vanitas pero era una muy mala idea ya se sabe el resultado de quien ganara y quien ira a parar al hospital.

Roxas no iba arriesgar a que usaran a su amigo como saco de boxeo, así que se puso los pantalones para enfrentarse al bruto ese.

-Chicos estaré bien, no se preocupen por mi en un rato nos vemos.  
-Pero…  
-Ya escucharon ¿No? ¡Largo!

Hayner miraba con rabia a Vanitas, si se atrevía a lastimar a su amigo no se lo perdonaría. Los tres amigos de Roxas se fueron pero Vanitas alcanzo a escuchar como se murmuraban así que les hecho una ultima mirada asesina por si se les ocurría voltear hacia atrás.  
Roxas le hecho una mirada rápida al ojiamarillo pero prefirió mejor mandarlo al diablo y miro por la ventana por si algo mas interesante se le ocurría hacerse presente.

-_"Parece una mosca jode y jode hasta la muerte".  
_  
Vanitas miro al rubio quien mucho mas entretenido miraba por la ventana. Eso lo cabreo.

-Me estoy cansando de esa actitud tuya.

Roxas soplo un poco la ventana dejando una delgada capa de su aliento en ella y empezó hacer garabatos. Ignorar a alguien nivel: Roxas.

-Tch… ¿Por qué mierda eres tan desagradable? Que mal te criaron.

El rubio poso su mirada en Vanitas.

-_"Mira quien habla genio"_ Si te es tan desagradable que te ignore ¿Por qué rayos insistes en hablarme?  
-Hmph no tengo que decirte- respondió cortante el pelinegro.

Roxas hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Entonces yo no tengo por que hacerte caso…

Patada en el estomago para Vanitas. Nuevamente Roxas miro por la ventana esperando que el pelinegro se largara de una vez, pero no fue así, Vanitas pateo un asiento tratando de captar la atención del rubio, era de esperarse que Roxas le valía un cacahuate todo el asunto, aunque le pareció gracioso, alguien muy "agresivo" como Vanitas ya habría hecho algo mucho mejor que eso, pero no tenia que ser ahora el espanta mesabancos. El rubio dejo escapar una carcajada y se volvió hacia Vanitas.

-Dios ¿Es todo lo que harás? Yo pensando que los brutos brabucones como tu eran mucho mas violentos pero vaya que equivocado estaba.  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Lo que escuchaste sordo.

La paciencia de Vanitas nuevamente desapareció, sujeto el cuello de la camiseta escolar de Roxas con fuerza, el rubio se quejo levemente por no darle el gusto al otro.

-Mira enano hasta aquí haz acabo con lo poco de paciencia que tenia.  
-¿Paciencia?

Otra carcajada se escapo de la garganta del rubio, provocando más ira en el pelinegro.

-No sabia que tuvieras tal cosa, esto ha sido el descubrimiento del año-dijo con mucho sarcasmo.  
-Tch…Ahora si golpeare tu linda carita poco me importa tener que mandarte al hospital.  
-¿E-Eh?...

Por un momento el pelinegro pensó que ya pudo intimidar a Roxas, pero noto algo extraño, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-"_¿Quién se sonroja por una amenaza?"  
_-¿C-Como que linda…?

No entendía a que se refería el rubio, así que en su mente le dio vueltas a lo ultimo que le dijo al ojiazul, cuando encontró la palabra que buscaba ahora Vanitas era quien se sonrojo.

-Y-Yo no quise…digo…es que…

Por primera vez en la vida se podía apreciar a Vanitas el terror de la escuela que no tenia una excusa en la punta de la lengua-¡O-Olvídalo!  
Soltó la camiseta de Roxas y se fue lo más rápido posible. El rubio miro la puerta por un largo rato, sentía aun sus mejillas arder. Acomodo el cuello de su camiseta, por la mente de Roxas paso una idea de meter en problemas a Vanitas hasta que se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-_"¿Desde que cuando soy así? Eso me pasa por acercarme mucho a el"  
_  
Que mal inicio de clases.

En las próximas horas de clases Roxas maldecía a Vanitas a cada cinco segundos, cuando trataba de copiar lo que escribió un maestro en el pizarrón, escribía por error el nombre del pelinegro, tanta rabia de la daba que rompía las hojas sabiendo que podría borrar sin ninguna dificultad. Por fin llego el receso, Roxas agradeció quería hablar con sus amigos de cualquier cosa para distraerse. Miro a sus tres mejores amigos salir del salón, muy apresurados, Roxas solo alcanzo a Olette.

-Hey ¿A dónde van?  
-Ah lo siento mucho Roxas pero tenemos que hacer un trabajo importante.  
-¡Olette apúrate!- grito Hayner.  
-¿Puedo ayudarlos?  
-No lo siento Roxas pero gracias, nos vemos mas tarde adiós.  
Olette se fue corriendo para alcanzar a los otros dos.  
-¡P-Pero…!

A veces cuando excluían a Roxas de algunos planes era como encajarle un cuchillo envenenado en el corazón y eso lo hacia sentir mal y solo.

-_"Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos…"  
_  
El rubio fue al patio donde estaban los demás estudiantes disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos, no le gustaba para nada ese ambiente y mucho menos con el fastidioso de Seifer con sus lacayos a un lado de el parecían cachorros siguiendo a su amo es lo que pensaba Roxas de ellos.

molestando como siempre de cumplir las reglas de la escuela, pero era igual si se atrevían a molestarlo ya sabia donde dar al punto débil de Seifer, hace unos días se entero que tuvo una pelea con Vanitas y ya sabrán quien perdió, si así es fue nada mas y nada menos que Seifer, tal vez el sepa defenderse y pelear bien pero no puede ganarle a Vanitas que le supera en fuerza y aun con sus "cachorritos" ayudándole.  
No se había dado cuenta pero por pensar en el pleito que tuvo Seifer, Vanitas nuevamente invadió los pensamientos de Roxas.

-_"Maldición es como una plaga"  
_  
Así que decidió irse a un lugar mas tranquilo. Camino sin rumbo alguno hasta llegar a uno de los jardines mas solitarios de la escuela, por suerte estaba bien mantenido, camino un poco admirando ese hermoso jardín verde adornado con unos pequeños dientes de león decorándolo, se acerco a un árbol y se sentó a sus pies recargando su espalda en el tronco, eran muy relajante una brisa fresca y unos cuantos hilillos del sol pasando por las hojas del árbol, en verdad ese jardín no parecía parte de la escuela pero si que era de ella, Roxas cerros sus orbes azules y se relajo aun mas escuchando el silbido del viento soplar entre las ramas.

Pero ese encanto se perdió cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse a donde estaba el, rápidamente el rubio abrió sus ojos, se asomo un poco para saber quien había llegado y allí estaba Vanitas sentado del otro lado del árbol.

-Tch…- Roxas se volvió a sentar molesto- Luego dices que no eres un acosador…  
-Hmph…yo he venido aquí mucho antes que tu enano…  
Como odiaba que le dijeran enano.  
-¿A si? Pues no parece, además no veo tu nombre.

El pelinegro saco una pequeña navaja de sacapuntas del bolsillo de su pantalón, se incorporo un poco y escribió su nombre en el tronco del árbol. Roxas se volvió asomar mirando a Vanitas como si fuera un torpe.

-Listo asunto resuelto- sonrió orgulloso Vanitas.  
-Pero que inteligente…- comento Roxas muy sarcástico y se volvió a sentar.  
-En extremo.

El rubio dejo escapar un suspiro, toco su bolsillo del pantalón donde sintió algo esférico, metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco uno de sus tesoros favoritos, una pequeña esfera cristalina color azul como sus ojos, Roxas recordó cuando gano el trofeo donde venia esa esfera con tres mas que le regalo a sus amigos, sonrió y alzo su mano haciendo que los rayos del sol iluminaran la esfera, por un momento de descuido las esfera resbalo de la mano de Roxas, rodó un poco lejos de el.

-Rayos…-murmuro el rubio

Roxas gateo un poco, en el momento que iba a recoger su tesoro, la mano de alguien mas se le adelanto, la mano de Roxas toco aquella mano, el rubio se sobresalto y dirigió su mirada a nada mas y nada menos que Vanitas. Los dos se sonrojaron, Roxas retiro su mano rápidamente y giro su mirada evitando la de Vanitas, en cambio el pelinegro recogió la esfera, aun tenía rojas las mejillas, estiro un poco su mano hacia Roxas y le tendió la esfera.

-Toma…

Roxas agarro con cuidado la esfera evitando tocar a toda costa la mano de Vanitas.

-G-Gracias…

El rubio miro la esfera por largos minutos y se levanto dispuesto a irse, dio apenas dos pasos cuando sintió la mano de Vanitas sujetar la suya. Roxas se sorprendió y dirigió su mirada al pelinegro quien miraba al suelo.

-¿Qué?...

No hubo respuesta por parte de Vanitas, Roxas dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido jalo su mano esperando que el pelinegro lo soltara pero no fue así, volvió a intentarlo, otra vez no tubo éxito.

-Vanitas…

Y volvió a intentarlo con otro fracaso.

-Vanitas.

Roxas comenzó a fastidiarse, esta vez empezó a jalar su brazo pero Vanitas hacia mas fuerte su agarre, era como un chicle en el cabello.

-¡Vanitas!

El rubio busco apoyo con su otra mano intentando abrir los dedos del pelinegro.

-¡Vanitas ya basta suéltame!  
-Tch…que ruidoso eres…

Vanitas atrajo a Roxas hacia el, era una tarea difícil ya que el rubio ponía su fuerza y peso en las piernas, no tuvo mas opción mas que darle un gran tirón del brazo de Roxas, el rubio dio un pequeño quejido por el dolor que sintió en su brazo, Vanitas obligo a Roxas en sentarse, coloco una de sus manos en la nuca del rubio y la otra en la espalda para evitar que huyera.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! Primero me metes en problemas, luego vienes a mis salón me amenazas y también a mis amigos, también me acosas ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Todo eso que dijo Roxas fastidio demasiado a Vanitas, así que deicidio callarlo posando sus labios en los del rubio.  
Roxas se quedo congelado por algunos segundos, cuando su cerebro volvió a procesar información de lo que estaba pasando, intento separarse pero no funciono, Vanitas lo sujetaba con fuerza, después de varios intentos por romper el beso se dio por vencido Roxas, no sabia que hacer, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.  
El tacto de los labios del pelinegro no se sentía tan mal, era delicioso.

Roxas pensó que perdió la razón por lo del tacto y por que el beso le empezó a gustar, quería sentir más, así que le correspondió al pelinegro. Vanitas se sorprendió mucho, noto que el rubio se relajaba aunque no era el único, el pelinegro también se empezó a relajar pero el quería mas, por inconsciencia o tal vez no.

La lengua de Vanitas presiono los labios del rubio pidiendo saborear su boca, Roxas dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, a Vanitas le encanto ese sonido por alguna razón quería volver a escucharlo así que mordió el labio inferior del rubio teniendo otro gemido de parte de el.

Finalmente Roxas consiguió separarse del pelinegro, ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas. Vanitas miro el estado del rubio y le encanto, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, estado sumiso, sus lindos y suaves labios entreabiertos, era una adorable visión.  
No tardo mucho en volver a besar a Roxas pero esta vez introdujo su lengua en su boca, el ojiazul se quedo en shock

-_L-La…lengua de Vanitas….esta…_

Era una extraña sensación y embriagadora, Roxas trato de separarse pero Vanitas no se lo permitió, quería saborear y descubrir cada centímetro de esa cavidad húmeda del rubio, poco a poco Roxas iba correspondiendo tímidamente, era nuevo para el.

Pasaron varios minutos con aquel caliente y húmedo, a veces se separaban para respirar, Roxas ya empezaba dolerle los labios y se sentía mareado, su temperatura corporal aumento.

Todo eso se esfumo en el momento que la campana de la escuela sonó, trayendo a la realidad a Roxas y a Vanitas, se separo rápidamente del pelinegro y cubrió sus labios con su mano, aun estaba muy rojo y su respiración seguía agitada.

-Hey…  
-Me tengo que ir- dijo cortante el rubio, se incorporo y salió corriendo.

La conciencia de Vanitas se hizo presente después de varios minutos.

-_¡¿Por qué rayos hice todo eso?!-_ Vanitas se dio unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza recordando lo ocurrido-"¡_Se supone que lo odio y el a mi, el sentimiento es mutuo por dios! Estoy loco estuvo…_  
Vanitas fue a su salón y recogió sus cosas, quería largarse lo antes posible, era ya imposible mirar a los ojos a Roxas o toparse con el.

Pasaron tres semanas desde aquella escena, Roxas y Vanitas no se hablaron por nada en el mundo ni aunque los amenazaran de muerte parecía que nunca se hubieran conocido en la vida, seguían con sus vidas diarias.  
Roxas seguía siendo el chico de las buenas calificaciones y Vanitas el chico problema de la escuela.

Por razones desconocidas Vanitas quería volver mirar y hablar con el rubio, no entendía por que y eso le molestaba bastante, incluso esa necesidad invadía su preciado sueño y lo dejaba con peor humor. Es igual si Roxas decía que lo iba a escuchar no sabría que decirle.  
Que confuso.

Y aquí iba otro día en la tediosa escuela, el pelinegro no entendía por que rayos asistía si al cabo de un rato mandaría todo a un carajo, ya faltaba un poco para llegar a su salón cuando miro a Roxas y a su amigo Hayner juguetear como tontos, Vanitas se detuvo en seco, el muchacho sujeto al rubio por el cuello mientras le revolvía los cabellos con la otra mano, ambos chicos reían muy divertidos y se fueron corriendo nuevamente.  
Esa escena hizo enojar a Vanitas, le desagrado por completo que ese sujeto se llevara de aquella manera con Roxas.

-_¿Quién se cree ese sujeto?"-_ fue lo primero que pensó Vanitas. Tenía y le sobraban ganas de ir a buscar aquel tipejo y romperle la cara.

Hasta que se dio cuenta el pelinegro de sus pensamientos homicidas, para empezar el no era nadie para ir a reclamarle algo al amigo de Roxas, segundo no era nada del rubio para sentir tremendos celos por…

-_"¿Qué?... ¡¿Celos, por que mierda iba a tener celos?!...Ni que estuviera enamorado de…"  
_  
¡Bingo! Vanitas por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Roxas.

-_"¡E-Es una puta y vil broma! No puedo estar enamorado de el, somos hombres y además discutimos mas que…  
_  
Otro bingo se hizo presente, ahora el pelinegro entendía eso "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" pero quería estar seguro y necesitaba despejarse un poco mas la mente, una vez mas Vanitas se salto las clases y se fue directo a la escuela de su mendigo hermano menor Sora.

Como la escuela estaba un poco lejos llego justo cuando tenían receso, aunque no estaba seguro de encontrar a Sora en el patio ya que a veces debía trabajos y se la pasaba en la biblioteca. Tubo que recorrer todo el perímetro de la escuela, esperando que por esta vez si fuera mas responsable.

Después de un rato encontró a su hermano un poco alejado de los demás con su amigo Riku, modo hermano mayor celoso y sobreprotector activado. Se acerco a ellos con mucho sigilo y sujeto a Sora de los cabellos.

-¡Agh, ayuda me quieren secuestrar!  
-Sora cállate, ni por un billón de dólares alguien quisiera secuestrar a un tarado como tu.

Vanitas soltó a su hermano menor quien se trataba de aliviar el dolor se su cabeza, se volvió hacia su hermano mayor cabreado.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! Se nota que quieres matarme del susto.  
-Si pero dejemos eso para después ahora quieres explicarme ¿Por qué coños estas TAN alejado de los demás con este sujeto?

Vanitas le envió una mirada asesina a Riku, el peliplateado saludo algo nervioso.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto inocente Sora.  
-¿Cómo que "que tiene"? Si estas como por la quinta y fregada el se podría aprovechar y terminaría violándote.

Sora y Riku se ruborizaron por esa falsa acusación aunque posiblemente sea cierto.

-¡E-Es mi mejor amigo el nunca haría eso!  
-Uno nunca sabe yo se lo que te digo, bueno por eso no vine tengo que preguntarte algo importante.  
-No pienso casarme contigo.

Vanitas golpea a Sora en la cabeza por la mayor estupidez que pudo escuchar en su joven vida.

-Claro que no idiota además jamás me casaría con un tío tan estúpido como tu.

Riku contuvo su risa.

-¡No era necesario golpearme!  
-Si si era necesario, Riku danos privacidad.  
-Claro no hay problema.

Riku se alejo mientras que Vanitas rápidamente escalo un poco la reja.

-¡Y no te acerques al renacuajo a mas de dos metros!  
-¡Que es mi amigo puta madre!  
-No me importa.  
-Grr…bueno ¿y que quieres?  
-Ah si…pues… ¿Por qué cuando…una persona odia a otra y discuten demasiado terminan enamorándose?

Sora noto que las mejillas de su hermano se colorearon de rojo.

-_"Mejor no digo algo estúpido o mi cabeza lo pagara…" _Pues veras tengo entendido como discuten demasiado de alguna manera conviven más tiempo juntos.  
Vanitas miro Sora, de cierta manera lo comprendía pero de otra manera no.  
-¿Me entendiste?  
-Si pero… ¿Cómo esta eso?  
-Bueno yo no estoy seguro simplemente pasa… ¿Has discutido con alguien y ya te enamoraste?- pregunto Sora de manera burlona gran error suyo. En lugar de recibir una respuesta por parte del pelinegro recibió otro golpe tremendo en la cabeza.  
-¡Deja de golpearme!  
-Pues tú deja de decir tonterías.  
-Grr…  
-Bueno gracias renacuajo.  
-Si claro.  
-Ya me voy a casa.

Sora después de mil años se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Espera… ¿Te saltaste las clases otra vez?  
-Si- dijo muy orgulloso Vanitas- Adioos~

Vanitas se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¡Espera, llévame contigo!  
-No en la escuela estas bien.  
-¡Vanitas!  
-¡Y no te acerques a Riku!  
-¡Que es mi amigo!

Ohh cuanto amor (nótese mi sarcasmo)

El pelinegro llego a su casa y lanzo su mochila, tenia que meditar muy bien todo el asunto, uno no va por allí odiando a alguien y luego de un día para otro decirle que es el amor de su vida, simplemente era demasiado raro y algo estúpido.

Después de dar un paseo turístico por toda la casa y de meditar muy bien todo, Vanitas se decidió por fin, aunque tardo un poco mas en pensar que le diría a Roxas y como comenzar una conversación sin pasar por la etapa pelea. Miro la hora del reloj que estaba en la sala. Las 3 de la tarde.

-"_Vaya… ¿Toda la mañana me costo pensar el asunto?"  
_  
Recordó que a esa hora Roxas estaba en la plaza principal de la ciudad con sus amigos comiendo un helado, como Vanitas pasaba su tiempo en ese lugar se ha topado con ellos, no espero mas y salió corriendo a la plaza.

Una vez que llego trato de localizar aquellos cuatro pero nada, estaba muy seguro que a esa hora andaban de vagos, hasta que los miro llegar y sentaron en una de las bancas, muy cercas de Vanitas, el pelinegro se alejo lo más rápido que pudo.

Pobre de Vanitas, tuvo que estar alejado por que no quería ser visto por aquellos cuatro o nuevamente le llamarían acosador sexual, como odiaba que le dijeran así aunque si parecía, el tiene la culpa ¿Quién rayos espía de esa manera?

-_"¿Por qué mierda mejor no voy hacia haya y corro a sus amigos? Así me ahorro andar como idiota esperando a ver cuando terminan...No mejor me espero, seguramente tardaran unos cuantos minutos"  
_  
Pero que equivocado estaba.

Pasaron como dos horas y estos parecían que fueron pegados con un pegamento al banco, hablando de mil y uno tonterías, no sabia cuanto tiempo aguantaría mas antes de largarse y maldecir todo o ir a quitarles a Roxas para que volviera a echarle cosas en la cara, lo mejor por ahora era esperar.

-"_Si en media hora no se largan mandare todo este maldito asunto al carajo"  
_  
Por fin el milagro según Vanitas se presento al fin.

-Adiós nos vemos chicos- dijo Roxas antes de que sus amigos se perdieron de su vista  
-Adiós- sus amigos se despidieron al unisonó.

Y cada quien se fue por su propio camino.

-"_Ya era hora"  
_  
Vanitas siguió a Roxas.  
Y luego dice que no es un acosador sexual.

Roxas no dejaba de ver hacia el suelo las ultimas tres semanas se sentía algo decaído, no entendía por que, ni sus amigos podían subirle el ánimo y eso era raro ya que ellos lo animaban de golpe pero esta vez no, los mas seguro era por la culpa de Vanitas. Recordar ese nombre le revolvió el estomago, aun estaba enojado con el por de-...

-_"Agh…ese idiota ¿Por qué rayos...?"- _Roxas suspiro algo frustrado. El rubio se detuvo en seco y miro hacia atrás, pero no había nadie, miro con mucha desconfianza la calle.

-"_Que raro…por un momento sentí que alguien me seguía..."  
_  
Retomo su camino pensando que su mente le había hecho una mala broma. Después de un rato de caminata Roxas por fin llego a su casa, saco las llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la cerradura. Al entrar a su casa la sentía solitaria.

Al parecer sus padres volvieron a salir de viaje, no le sorprendía. Dejo las llaves en el llavero, dejo su mochila en el perchero de madera y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, pero vio el lado positivo, tendría la casa para el solo todo el fin de semana.

-"_Gloria ya era hora"  
_  
Ya tenia sus planes en mente cuando escucho el timbre, como detestaba las visitas ni siquiera le gustaba que sus amigos llegaran así de la nada, abrió la puerta listo para reprender a alguien.

-Ya les he dicho que-…  
Roxas se quedo mudo al ver a Vanitas.  
-Hola.

Se quedaron mirando por unos cuantos segundos…Y ¡Tómala! Roxas le cerró la puerta en la cara al pelinegro.

-¡Hey, esto no es una caricatura!

Vanitas intentaba abrir la puerta pero era muy difícil ya que Roxas trataba de cerrarla.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa?!  
-¡Vaya que bonito recibes a tus invitados!  
-¡Si demasiado ahora largo!  
-¡Ni loco!

Si seguían así terminarían por romper esa puerta. Vanitas esta vez empleo toda su fuerza y logro aventarla y entrar a la casa.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa y como rayos supiste mi dirección? ¿Estas seguro que no eres un acosador sexual?  
-Ya te dije que no soy ningún acosador.  
-Claro como tú lo digas.

El tono sarcástico de Roxas irritaba más al pelinegro.

-Pues te digo la verdad si te seguí pero no significa que sea acosador.  
-No como crees.  
-Deja se ser sarcástico y si lo hice fue por que tengo una puta razón.  
-Vaya al fin y al cabo si tienes una razón ¿Eh?  
-Bueno ¿Me vas a escuchar si o no?  
-¡No! Después de dejarme tres semanas preocupado y ni siquiera te importo saber como me sentía al respecto ¿Quieres que te escuche?  
-Mira solo… ¿Qué?

Roxas se sonrojo y cubrió su boca de golpe.

-¿Qué dijiste?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.  
-N-Nada.  
-Nada de "Nada" Quiero que lo repitas.  
-N-No dije nada- Roxas se pego un poco a la pared y desvió la mirada al suelo.

Vanitas dejo escapar un gruñido y acorralo al rubio.

-Si estas diciendo que te gusto pues te tengo una mala noticia, también me gustas y demasiado- se confeso por fin Vanitas.

Ahora las mejillas del pelinegro fueron las que se colorearon de rojo, Roxas dirigió su mirada al pelinegro.

-P-Pues si, si me gustas pero no me había dado cuenta por que te odio sobremanera.  
-Bien pues ya vimos que si nos correspondemos entonces ¿Quieres salir conmigo si o no?  
-Si pero con una condición.  
-¿Cuál es?  
-¡Deja de ser un bruto!  
-¡Bien tratare!  
-¡Bien!

Una nueva manera de confesarse ha surgido.

Desde aquella extraña y nueva confesión Vanitas y Roxas se hicieron pareja, pero no parecían novios parecían mas bien conocidos o por llamarlo de esa manera ya que discutían de la misma manera como lo hacían cuando se conocieron, aunque su relación iba muy bien algo que es imposible seguramente en las demás parejas, con la segunda o tercera discusión la relación se iba al olvido.

Ya llevaban cuatro meses de noviazgo (Si así es llevan un largo rato juntos) todo normal como siempre, discutir, amarse, discutir mas y amarse mas, pero últimamente Vanitas ha tenido sueños un tanto raros con su novio Roxas, sueños húmedos para ser precisos (me ahorrare los detalles del los sueños ya que es difícil describir la imaginación cochambrosa de Vanitas) a veces le molestaba y en veces no, el sabia perfectamente que algún día que tendrían que ser uno solo aunque le diera vergüenza, pero ya estaba alcanzando su limite, estar con Roxas hablando como personas civilizadas y estar muy cercas de el, casi le hacia perder el control.

Era hora de decirle.

No era muy común recibir mensajes de Vanitas y mucho menos para avisarle que iba a visitar a Roxas, como sea al menos sabia como usar un celular fue lo que pensó el rubio, preparo algo de chocolate caliente con este frió se antojaba demasiado.

Mientras esperaba a su novio, Roxas se quedo en la sala de su casa mirando un rato televisión y con una deliciosa tasa de chocolate, otro sábado en del mediodía y sus padres de viaje como de costumbre, era simplemente maravilloso.

Escucho que llamaban a la puerta, dejo la taza en un portavasos de la mesilla que estaba a mitad de la sala y fue para abrir la puerta. Abrió la puerta y el pelinegro entro como rayo a la casa de Roxas.

-Hace frió, hace frió…  
-Adelante- dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta.  
-Lo siento pero no acostumbro a estar afuera de casa con este frió.  
-No importa.

Roxas le dio un pico cariñoso en los labios a Vanitas, con eso fue suficiente para que el pelinegro dejara de tener frió.

-En la sala hay una taza de chocolate caliente por si quieres- ofreció Roxas.  
-G-Gracias.

Vanitas no se hizo de esperar y fue rápidamente la sala en busca de aquella fuente de azúcar, agarro la taza y se la llevo a los labios. Roxas entro a la sala.

-Tranquilo antes que también desaparezca la taza.

El rubio se volvió a sentar en el sillón mirando muy entretenido a su novio. Vanitas tomo asiento muy pegado a Roxas tratando se calentarse aun mas y dejo la taza en el portavasos con el contenido a la mitad.

-Se nota que no tenías frió.  
-No para nada.

Roxas recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Vanitas.

-¿Y de que quieras hablar Vanitas?  
A Vanitas le estaba encantando ese ambiente pero tenia que recordar por que fue la visita.  
-Ah si…pues veras…la razón por la que vine…fue para hablar de algo importante.  
-¿Si?  
-Umm…- el pelinegro se froto la nuca- Como ya llevamos cuatro meses juntos…quisiera que…hagamos el amor

La cara de Vanitas se puso demasiado roja momento perfecto para sacarle una foto y ni se diga de la expresión de Roxas, que miraba al pelinegro con los ojos como plato.

-_"Lo sabia fue una pésima y estúpida idea" _Sabes que mejor olvídalo fue una_-…  
_  
El pelinegro estaba por levantarse._  
_  
-No espera.

Roxas sujeto el brazo de su novio y bajo su mirada algo avergonzado, Vanitas lo miro sorprendido.

-Pues… a mi si me gustaría hacerlo…- confeso el rubio.

¿Era broma, enserio Roxas estaba dispuesto en hacerlo? El pelinegro no podía creerlo.

-¿E-Estas seguro?

Roxas alzo su mirada, parecía muy seguro.

-Si.  
-…Mi hermano menor me pregunto hoy si podía ir a la casa de su "mejor amigo" para pasar la noche con el y pues…no le he dicho nada…  
-¿Este día será?...  
-Si…  
-Me hablas cuando ya se haya largado tu hermano…  
-De acuerdo…

Devuelta en casa del Vanitas (Que emocionante: nótese mi sarcasmo) unas cuantas horas mas tarde.

-Mas te vale que regreses mañana en la tarde o si no, voy por ti y te traeré por las greñas ¿Entendido?  
-Te dije que si y deja de amenazarme.  
-No.  
-Bueno bye- Sora corrió un poco pero se detuvo un momento para mirar a su hermano- ¡VANI!- y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.  
-¡Maldito mocoso espera cuando regreses mañana!

Roxas salió de unos arbustos con unas cuantas hojitas y ramillas en el cabello.

-¿Vani?- pregunto con un tono de sarcasmo.  
-N-Nada ¿Y que rayos haces allí?  
-Soy un ninja.  
-Cállate y entra la casa de una puta vez.

El rubio salió de entre los arbustos y entro a la casa de Vanitas refunfuñando, miro la casa con mucha curiosidad, sabía muy bien como era de flojo para limpiar su propia casa.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Vanitas yo se que no eres muy ordenado ¿Por qué la casa esta tan limpia?  
-Siempre la mantengo limpia.

Tal vez Vanitas fuera un experto en mentir, pero esta vez no se le creía nada, Roxas lo miro de manera acusadora, el pelinegro dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Para que mi hermano fue con su amiguito le puse la condición de que limpiara muy bien la casa y mi cuarto ¿Feliz?  
-Eso si me parece creíble.  
-Bueno ya no creo que vinieras para ser el inspector de mi casa.

Vanitas cerró la puerta con seguro y sujeto la mano de Roxas para llevarlo a su cuarto que esta en el segundo piso. Entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta de golpe, Roxas se soltó del agarre de Vanitas y miro todo el cuarto, vaya si que su hermano arreglo todo como se debe.

-Deja de mirar.  
-Lo siento, lo siento no puedo evitarlo.

El pelinegro se sentó en la cama y Roxas se sentó a su lado, era demasiado vergonzoso para ambos. Pero Vanitas tomo la iniciativa, le dio un pequeño beso al rubio en su suave mejilla captando su atención, Roxas giro un poco su cabeza para darle un beso en los labios, el pelinegro correspondió.

Degustaron sus labios unos cuantos minutos hasta que su tierno beso paso a ser uno mas apasionado, una traviesa mano empezó acariciar el pecho del rubio mientras sentía como era empujado hacia atrás para quedar acostado sobre la cama mientras que el otro se le encimaba un poco.

Rompieron el beso tratando de llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones, Vanitas se acerco al cuello del rubio para darle unos cuantos besos.

-E-Espera Vanitas ¿Qué haces?

El pelinegro detuvo su pequeño ataque a la blanca piel del cuello del rubio.

-¿Cómo que "Que hago"? Pues tengo que hacer esto torpe.  
-¿Qué no se supone que lo haga yo?

Ambos se miraron muy confundidos.

-Claro que no- replico el azabache-Los activos como yo siempre van primero.  
-¿QUE? Pensé que yo seria el activo.  
-¿Qué?

Vanitas dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Lo siento Roxas pero no tienes pinta de activo.

Eso ofendió demasiado al rubio.

-Aunque no me creas Vanitas yo también puedo ser un activo.  
-Si claro como digas, ahora esta quieto mientras hago mi labor.  
-Hasta crees que me voy a dejar, tu mejor estate quieto para que yo haga el trabajo.

Ambos muchachos empezaron a forcejar tratando de ser el jefe de todo esto, pero Roxas empleaba la misma que el Vanitas haciendo el trabajo mas duro para el.

-¡V-Vamos Roxas seré amable contigo…!  
-¡Mas bien yo lo seré contigo…!

Después de estar un largo rato peleándose, Roxas soltó las manos de su novio haciendo que cayera sobre la cama.

-¿Sabes que? Mejor dejemos esto para después.  
-¡Como quieras!  
-¡Bien nos vemos otro día!  
-¡Y piensa bien cual será tu posición!

Paso toda la semana entera con esos dos de muy pero muy pésimo humor y la escuela los jodia aun mas, desperdiciaron un día que hubiera sido inolvidable para ambos, tampoco se dignaron a mirarse solo por aquella ridícula pelea por el puesto de activo, aunque deberían hacerlo pronto ya que ambos estaban al límite y aparte en un par de días mas volverían los papas de Roxas, así que el rubio tendría que dar el primer paso para ya hacerlo de una vez antes que la oportunidad se les fuera nuevamente.

Roxas daba vueltas por un mismo lugar si llamarle o no a Vanitas, no tuvo más opción que tragarse el orgullo y llamarle de una puta vez. Marco al celular del pelinegro esperando que un rayo lo destrozara o que se haya ido en la ropa sucia para ser lavado o que se le haya caído en el inodoro. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie contestaba.

-Mejor le hablo mañana y-…

Se escucho la voz de Vanitas apenas diciendo "Hola" cuando Roxas colgó involuntariamente.

-… ¿Por qué rayos hice eso?...Ya que.

Y en eso que ahora sonó el teléfono del rubio, miro la pantalla, Vanitas.

-Mierda…mierda…

Así que contesto antes de que se enojara el otro.

-…Hola…  
-_Primera pregunta: ¿Por qué rayos me marcaste y luego me cuelgas? Segunda pregunta: ¿Ya te decidiste?  
_-Primero mi dedo se resbalo en el botón para colgar y segundo si ya me decidí_  
-Perfecto ¿Quieres venir o voy para haya? Sabes que mejor yo voy no estoy para darle mas permisos a mi hermano llego en 15 minutos adiós_.

Se corto la llamada, Roxas se enojo por el hecho que ni le dejo decirle algo más. Como sea, el rubio se quedo mirando la puerta como perrito esperando a su dueño. Pasaron los 15 minutos exactos y como dijo Vanitas llego en ese tiempo, no se tomo la molestia en tocar, no solo entro a la casa como si fuera la suya, cerro la puerta con todo y llave, agarro a Roxas del brazo y lo arrastro a su habitación.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba esperándote en la puerta?  
-No lo se, simplemente fue un instinto.

Entraron a la habitación y se sentaron como el otro sábado. Se quedaron un rato callados, hasta que Vanitas se le ocurrió romper el hielo.

-Ya se cual es mi posición ¿Y tu?  
-Si ya se cual…  
-¡Tu serás el pasivo!- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Pero solo llegaron a lo mismo, ambos se enojaron y volvieron a forcejear tratando que uno quedara recostado en la cama.

-¡Roxas se supone que tu lo serás!  
-¡Mejor tu no te hagas a ti también te queda perfectamente!

Duraron varios minutos tratando en vano de quedar en la posición del pasivo, Vanitas empleo toda su fuerza logrando poco a poco dejar a Roxas acostado. El rubio trato de ponerse de pie pero le era demasiado difícil ya que el pelinegro se coloco sobre el, impidiendo que huyera.

-Escúchame bien Roxas, te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser el pasivo por las buenas así que de una vez decídete, si no tendré que violarte o peor tantito, tienes tres opciones ¿Accedes a ser el pasivo, te violo o me voy y jamás volveré?

Las tres opciones que Vanitas le dio a Roxas, le perturbaron un poco, el violarlo era una horrible cosa y también esa de largarse y jamás volver a verlo en la vida, trago saliva y desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

-…M-Mas te vale que seas amable conmigo…sabes muy bien que es mi primera vez.

Vanitas se quedo perplejo por lo que escucho, ¿Realmente Roxas accedió en ser el pasivo? No lo pensó mucho y sonrió de manera orgullosa.

-Sabía que al final accederías a la primera opción por cierto tratare de no ser tan malo pero será difícil te miras demasiado apetitoso.

Se relamió los labios con hambruna el pelinegro y fue directo a los labios del rubio, volviendo a saborearlo, aunque no duro mucho el beso ya que bajo sus labios al cuello de Roxas, dándole unas mordidas formándole chupetones, para volver a lamerlos. El corazón del rubio empezó a latir con más rapidez, le gustaba lo que hacia su novio, se notaba que tenía experiencia.

-¿C-Como es que…sabes hacer todo eso…? No me digas que ya lo habías hecho antes.

Vanitas miro a Roxas algo enojado ¿Cómo es posible que crea que ya lo ha hecho antes con alguien más? No le dio mucha importancia y sonrió perversamente.

-Por que mi pequeño Roxas, tengo una gran imaginación que no podría explicarte, así que tendré que mostrarte lo que esta en mi sucia mente.

Vanitas bajo hasta quedar a la altura del pecho del rubio, acaricio sobre la camiseta sus manos traviesas se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta de invierno del rubio, fue acariciando y rasguñando sin delicadeza alguna y le quito la camiseta gruesa para encontrarse con otra de tirantes color negra.

El frió golpeo rápidamente la piel de Roxas dándole un escalofrió, Vanitas se fijo en el pecho del rubio para ver como sus lindos pezones se endurecían denotándose en la delgada camiseta, eso le pareció muy erótico.

Volvió a relamerse los labios, se acerco a uno para darle algo de calor con su aliento y lo lamio sobre la camiseta, Roxas dejo escapar un pequeño gemido.

-"_Ah, hace mucho que no escucho ese dulce sonido…"  
_  
Lamió varias veces hasta que humedeció la camiseta y mordió finalmente el botón rosado de rojas. Nuevamente otro gemido se escapo de los labios del rubio quien cubrió su boca con su mano. El pelinegro gruño y le rompió la camiseta a Roxas. El rubio se sorprendió y se enojo.

-¿Q-Que rayos te pasa? Esa camiseta me gustaba mucho…idiota.

Pero se enojo aun más cuando noto que Vanitas no le prestaba atención.

-¿Me estas escuchando?  
-Dios… ¿Acaso no es la mejor vista?

Roxas entendió bien a que se refería ese loco, a su pecho, el rubio se sonrojo más y cubrió su pecho como una chica.

-¡D-Deja de mirarme demasiado!

Vanitas quito las manos del rubio y las coloco sobre su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no debería mirar? Si se miran muy sabrosos.

Se acerco lentamente aquellos botones rosados que estaban bien duros y empezó a lamer uno mientras con la otra mano pellizcaba al que estaba abandonado.

-V-Vanitas…espera…no hagas eso es vergonzoso…

La voz de suplica de Roxas le hacia querer hacerle mas cosas, dejo el pecho del rubio para quitarse la camiseta ya que su temperatura corporal empezó aumentar. Al ver el muy bien formado torso de Vanitas, Roxas se sonrojo demasiado, involuntariamente sus manos acariciaron un poco ese torso, Vanitas río levemente y sujeto las manos traviesas del rubio.

-Espera, espera aquí yo marco el ritmo, si quieres probar esto que es solo para ti tendrás que esperare un rato.

Roxas se quejo, volviendo a su labor el pelinegro fue al abdomen de su novio esparciendo besos y mordidas. Bajo más y más hasta encontrarse con los pantalones del rubio que cubrían una notoria erección, Roxas le dio otro escalofrió y se agito aun mas su respiración, esperaba que Vanitas no se le ocurriera ser muy brusco, el pelinegro acaricio lentamente sobre la tela del pantalón, mas suspiros se escapaban de los labios del rubio, quien empezaba a perder el control, Vanitas apretó un poco mas la entrepierna del rubio quien gimió un poco mas elevado de tono.

-Vanitas ¡E-Espera…eso duele idiota…deja de apretarlo!  
-Esta bien mejor le doy un masaje para que se sienta mejor.

Con un movimiento rápido Vanitas se deshizo de los pantalones y bóxers de Roxas dejando ver por completo todo su cuerpo desnudo. Más bien esa era la mejor vista.

-Me encanta más esta vista.

Por instinto, el rubio cubrió su entrepierna muy avergonzado, otro gruñido por parte del pelinegro, sujeto con fuerza las muñecas de su novio y quito sus manos para contemplar el miembro de Roxas que estaba completamente duro, era muy hermoso, tenia tantas ganas de lanzarse contra ese exquisito dulce, tenia y le sobraban muchas ganas de saborearlo, jugar, lamerlo…dios cuantas cosas sucias y pervertidas pasaron por la mente de Vanitas. Como pasaron varios segundos desde que su novio se detuvo para mirar su miembro, hizo enojar a Roxas.

-¡Y-Ya deja de mirarlo tanto….dios como si nunca hubieras visto uno!- protesto el rubio muerto de la vergüenza.  
-Es que es muy lindo.

Toco la punta con su dedo índice para bajar hacia la base, ante el tacto Roxas suspiraba más y más, Vanitas acerco sus labios a la punta para darle un beso y luego empezar a lamer, los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos, era una sensación demasiado placentera, las manos de Roxas fueron a parar en la cabeza de su novio, como supuso el pelinegro, el órgano sexual de Roxas era demasiado delicioso no podía parar de lamerlo y saborear su dulce sabor, tanto que no pudo evitar darle una mordida aunque recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de parte de su novio.

-¡V-Vanitas idiota…no me muerdas!

Ignoro al rubio y metió su miembro a su boca haciendo que un gran gemido se escapara desde el fondo de la garganta de Roxas, eso deleito y le dio mas energías a Vanitas para proseguir, necesitaba escuchar esos sonidos que procedían de los labios de su novio. Dejo el miembro de Roxas justo cuando el rubio llegaba a su orgasmo.

-¿P-Por que te detuviste…?  
-¿Quieres intentarlo también?

Roxas no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo contra los labios de su novio, duro unos cuantos minutos devorándose los labios de Vanitas, tenia esta vez un extraño sabor que le gusto mas que su helado favorito, bajo al cuello de Vanitas no solo para darle de besos si no para darle unas buenas mordidas.

El pelinegro gruño y enredo sus dedos en los cabellos rubios del otro, Roxas bajo hasta el torso bien formado de Vanitas lo que quería saborear.

Le dio besos y lamidas aunque no sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien. El pelinegro noto que algunos de los movimientos del rubio eran muy torpes, si trataba de imitar lo que Vanitas hizo con el aun le faltaba demasiado por aprender pero igual le encantaban, Roxas sintió algo extraño cuando estaba sobre su novio algo muy duro debajo de el.

Bajo la mirada para saber de que se trataba, eso provenía de los pantalones de Vanitas que tenían una gran tienda de campaña, con mucha curiosidad y vergüenza, Roxas le quito los pantalones al pelinegro, el rubio se quedo un largo rato mirando el gran miembro de Vanitas.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-¡Esa cosa esta enorme! ¿Cómo se supone que va entrar en mí? Estas demente si piensas que me la vas a meter.

Vanitas se molesto un poco aunque se sintió un tanto orgulloso.

-¿Qué celoso?  
-Pues si, no es justo esta mas grande que el mío.

Roxas hizo un puchero, eso le pareció adorable a Vanitas que río de manera suave.

-Vamos, vamos no es para tanto.  
-¿C-Como le hiciste para tenerle así?  
-Ya ves.  
-O más bien ¿Cómo le haces para no caerte hacia enfrente?

Vanitas le jalo un mechón de cabello a Roxas.

-Cállate y continúa.  
-Ya voy, a ver si me cabe en la boca pero lo dudo.

Roxas se acerco muy tímido al enorme monstruo de Vanitas, le dio un beso en la cabeza y empezó a recorrerlo con la lengua hasta la base mientras la masajeaba con la otra mano provocando mas su erección, una vez que lo dejo muy húmedo empezó a meterlo en su boca con mucha dificultad, parecía que se hizo mas grande.

-Ahh dios Roxas…lo haces muy bien.

Vanitas sujeto la cabeza de su novio y empezó a darle embestidas, Roxas se estaba sofocando, sentía el miembro de Vanitas en su garganta, con unas cuantas embestidas mas el pelinegro se vino en la boca de Roxas y no lo dejo separarse hasta que terminara de expulsar su semilla y que Roxas de la tragara.

El rubio se ahogo un poco y se separo tratando de respirar aunque volvió a lamer con ansias la punta del pene de Vanitas para limpiar los residuos de semen que dejo escapar. El pelinegro sonrió agitado y acaricio la mejilla del rubio con dulzura, lo separo para poder comenzar el juego.

Acostó al rubio en la cama y lo beso con pasión, degustando su propio sabor, se separo un poco.

-Vaya Roxas ¿De donde aprendiste eso?  
-Y-Yo…no lo se…solo me deje llevar.  
-Pues me gusto, bueno es hora de la diversión.

Vanitas saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña botella de lubricante, Roxas se altero un poco recordó que tendría que lidiar con aquella bestia que Vanitas tenia entre las piernas.

-S-Sabes mejor lo dejamos aquí…

El pelinegro separo las piernas del rubio y vertió un buena cantidad de aquel liquido transparente en la entrada de Roxas, el rubio gimió por el frio contacto.

-E-Espera Vanitas…esa cosa esta demasiado fría…  
-Vamos estate quieto que tengo de dilatarte o te va a doler y no quieres eso ¿Verdad?  
-No pero… ¡Agh!

Un dedo de Vanitas empezó a trabajar en su entrada, era muy incomodo a pesar de que dejo bastante liquido, cuando sintió el segundo dedo, apretó con fuerzas la cobija de la cama aun era muy doloroso, el tercer dedo fue cuando dejo escapar varias lagrimas.

-¡V-Vanitas…v-ve mas lento…eso duele!  
-Ya casi estas listo, solo un poco mas y ya.  
-Y-Ya no mas…por favor…se siente raro…  
-Creo que con eso es suficiente.

Saco sus dedos con delicadeza de la entrada de Roxas. Sujeto al rubio de las caderas y acerco su miembro frotándolo un poco la entrada húmeda del ojiazul, Roxas sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda no sabia si en verdad fue suficiente la dilatación.

-¿Listo?  
-No…  
-Aquí voy.

Vanitas metió su miembro con lentitud en la entrada de Roxas, como imagino no había sido suficiente la dilatación.

-¡E-Espera Vanitas…así esta bien…sácalo, sácalo…d-duele!  
-¿E-Estas bromeando? No llevo ni la mitad, vamos relájate estas haciendo que sea mas difícil.  
-Ngh… ¿C-Como…quieres que…me relaje si duele mucho…? Idiota…

Vanitas continuo hasta que entro por completo en Roxas, quien no dejaba de temblar.

-¿Ves? Ya esta todo adentro.  
-N-Ni se te ocurra moverte aun…  
-Tratare…

Al pobre rubio le costo varios minutos poder acostumbrarse a ese maldito órgano sexual de Vanitas ¡Era demasiado grande! No se podía creer que lograra entrar.

-Bueno ya me moveré.  
-¿Qué? ¡No espera!

Y así lo hizo, Vanitas no se espero un rato mas y empezó a embestir, el rubio dejo escapar varios gemidos.

-E-Espera…V-Vanitas…ve mas lento quieres…  
-¿Así?

En lugar de disminuir la velocidad de las embestidas, las aumento, Roxas gimió más fuerte y de inmediato cubrió su boca callando sus sonidos indecentes.

-No Roxas, fuera manos.

Vanitas sujeto ambas manos del rubio, quien no pudo contener sus gemidos y los dejo escapar deleitando mas a Vanitas quien lamio sus propios labios. El pelinegro aumento la fuerza de las embestidas, aumentando también el placer en ambos, Roxas ya no podía resistirse ante tanto placer, era demasiado pero no quería que acabara.

-¡Dios V-Vanitas...!

El pelinegro cambio la posición del rubio dejándolo a cuatro patas sin salir de su interior, donde toco el punto mas sensible en Roxas haciendo que ahora gritara de placer.

-Ahh se siente tan delicioso estar en tu interior, dios como fue que nos costo mucho tiempo hacer esto.

Vanitas busco el miembro de Roxas dándole un masaje aumentado mas el calor en el rubio.  
Roxas volvió a llegar al orgasmo, pero tuvo que aguantar ya que Vanitas aun le faltaba un poco más.

-Estoy por venirme…

El rubio no aguanto más y se corrió antes que su novio, quien se corrió segundos después. Las embestidas bajaron de velocidad y de detuvieron, ambos chicos respiraban muy agitados por el esfuerzo. Ya que Roxas volvió a recobrar el aliento y el juicio se pregunto como fue que Vanitas se volvió a recargar de más de su semen, si se había corrido demasiado hace un rato.

El pelinegro retiro su mano del miembro de su novio y la dirigió al rostro del rubio para dejarle la cara impregnada de su propia semilla. Roxas se molesto un poco, pero estaba muy cansado para reclamarle a Vanitas, trato de incorporarse pero fue difícil ya que su espalda baja empezó a doler.

-S-Sal con cuidado…  
-¿Quién quiere salir?  
-¿Eh...?  
-Aun quiero seguir haciéndolo.  
-¡¿Qué?!

Toda la noche lo hicieron quien sabe de donde rayos Vanitas saco mas energía y semen parecía una maquina sexual.

Ya en la mañana siguiente, Vanitas entro al cuarto del rubio con solo una toalla en la cintura, se había dado una ducha con agua caliente que le sentó muy bien, se sentía de un buen humor (¿Por qué será?) miro a Roxas quien seguía durmiendo, vaya flojo que es, desde que se levanto y el tiempo que duro bañándose no se ha despertado.

Subió a la cama y busco la entrepierna del rubio que seguía aun muy mojada, sonrió muy pícaro y lamio el miembro de Roxas, el rubio empezó a reaccionar ante el tacto.

-Ahh…no…ngh…

Poco a poco se iba despertando, Vanitas metió ese lindo miembro en su boca para seguir haciéndole la maldad a Roxas, justo cuando el rubio se despertó por completo se corrió en la boca de Vanitas, Roxas le envió una mirada asesina a su novio.

-¿Q-Que rayos crees que estas haciendo….?  
-Nada como no despertabas pues te quise dar los buenos días.  
-¡Nada de buenos días, seguro ni es mediodía y ya estas haciendo cosas sucias!  
-Es mi desayuno.  
-Claro que no ¡Pervertido!

Roxas intento levantarse pero cayo rotundamente en la cama, su espalda lo estaba matando.

-Idiota…por tu culpa no puedo moverme…  
-No es mi culpa.

Algo se escurría por la entrada de Roxas era…viscoso…

-Ugh…ocupo un baño…  
-Hay que bañarnos juntos.

Roxas examino a Vanitas, tenía el cabello mojado y llevaba nada más que una toalla.

-Tú ya te bañaste.  
-¿Y eso que? No me molestaría tomar otro baño y contigo.

Ante ese comentario Roxas no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero estaba enojado con su bruto novio.

-Pues yo no quiero bañarme contigo.

Vanitas hizo un puchero pero volvió a sonreír de manera perversa.  
-Bueno si no accedes, tendrás que ir tu sólito al baño.

El baño le parecía que estaba al otro lado del mundo y con ese lamentable estado que estaba parecía que estaba en otra galaxia. Roxas tuvo que tragarse nuevamente su orgullo.

-¡Bien! Nos bañaremos juntos ¿Feliz?  
-Si.

Vanitas cargo a Roxas como una princesa y se dirigió al baño muy triunfador.

-Odio…y amo tu forma de ser…-comento el rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El pelinegro sonrió y beso la frente de su novio.

-Yo también te amo demasiado aunque te cueste admitir tu amor por mí. 

Tal vez les cueste dejar de discutir pero fue así como se conocieron y se enamoraron. En verdad en un extraño amor.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? bueno perdón si hay faltas de ortografía o cosas sin sentido, es que ya es tarde ^^Uu en fin espero que les gustara y feliz halloween atrasado por cierto aquí Vanitas es mayor que Roxas por un año o sea que tiene 16 años y Roxas junto con Sora tiene 15años por si pensaron que Sora era mas peque, a Ventus no le gusto este fic x'D es por que esta celoso e3e bueno sin mas demora. (P.D: el fic fue corregido un poquito y se separaron algunas o yo diria todas las lineas xD para que no se pierdan tanto en la lectura y espero que sea mas comodo para ustedes)**_

_**Bye~**_


End file.
